Healing Items
A Healing Item is an item from the Pokémon games that will heal a Pokémon's status problems, HP, or PP. These items can be bought at Poké Marts. Below is a list of healing items, where they can be found, what they do, and how much they cost or are sold for. HP-Restoring Items All of the HP-restoring items belong to the Medicine Pocket in the player's bag. These items can be bought at Poké Marts and can be sold for half the price they cost. Potion They are items that restore 20 HP of one Pokémon. Potions are commonly found at Poké Marts and cost 300 Poké Dollars and can be sold for 150 Poké Dollars. Super Potion They are items that restore 50 HP of one Pokémon. Super Potions can be found at many Poké Marts and cost 700 Poké Dollars and can be sold for 350 Poké Dollars. Hyper Potion They are items that restore 200 HP of one Pokémon. Hyper Potions can be found at some Poké Marts and cost 1200 Poké Dollars and can be sold for 600 Poké Dollars. Max Potion Max Potions restore all of the HP of one Pokémon. They can be found at a few Poké Marts and cost 2500 Poké Dollars and can be sold for 1250 Poké Dollars. Full Restore This item restores all of the HP of one Pokémon while also healing the Status ailments. They can be found at a few Poké Marts and cost 3000 Poké Dollars and can be sold for 1500 PokéDollars. SecretPotion A SecretPotion is a key item in the Generation II and IV games. In G/S/C & [[Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver Version|'HG/SS']], the player uses it to heal Jasmine's Ampharos, Amphy. It can be obtained at the Cianwood City pharmacy. In D/P/Pt, Cynthia gives the SecretPotion to the player to heal the Psyduck blocking the way Route 210 after the player defeats Crasher Wake. It cannot be sold or bought. PP-Restoring Items Ether An Ether is a common type of PP restore. It restores 10 PP of one move. They are commonly found with the Itemfinder and may not be found at a Poké Mart. However, they may be sold to a Poké Mart for 200 Pokémon Dollars. Max Ether An upgraded version ether that restores all the PP of one move. It is found with the Itemfinder and may not be found at a Poké Mart. However, they may be sold to a Poké Mart for 1000 Pokémon Dollars. Elixir This is an advanced version of an Ether and is used to restore 10 PP to every move for one Pokémon. It is found with the Itemfinder and may not be found at a Poké Mart. However, they may be sold to a Poké Mart for 1500 Pokémon Dollars. Max Elixir This is the least common type of Ether and it used to restore all the PP to every move for one Pokémon. It is found with the Itemfinder and may not be found at a Poké Mart. However, they may be sold to Poké Mart for 2250 Pokémon Dollars. Status Ailments Antidote Heals poisoning and costs 100 Pokémon Dollars in the Poké Mart. Parlyz Heal Heals paralysis and costs 200 Pokémon Dollars in the Poké Mart. Awakening Awakens a sleeping Pokémon and costs 250 Pokémon Dollars in the Poké Mart. Burn Heal Heals a burn and costs 250 Pokémon Dollars in the Poké Mart. Ice Heal Heals a frozen Pokémon and costs 250 Pokémon Dollars in the Poké Mart. Full Heal Heals any status ailment a Pokémon may have, including confusion, and costs 600 Pokémon Dollars in the Poké Mart. Lava Cookie Is like a Full Heal and costs 200 Pokémon Dollars. However, it must be bought, in Generation III, from an old lady on Mt. Chimney after the player defeats either Team Aqua or Team Magma, or on Two Island after beating the Kanto Elite Four. In Generation IV, this item is only obtainable once from a lady who lost her Suite Key at the Valor Lakefront. Old Gateau Acts as a Full Heal, though only one is found in the Old Chateau. Heals all status problems of one Pokémon. Casteliacone A status healing item found in Castelia City and sold in every season except in winter in Generation V. Revives Revive Restores half of the maximum HP of a fainted Pokémon and is found in the Poké Marts for 1500 Pokémon Dollars. Max Revive Restores the HP of a fainted Pokémon completely. It is not found in any Poké Mart. Herbs EnergyPowder Restores 50 HP and can be found at an Herb Shop for 500 Pokémon Dollars. Energy Root Restores 200 HP and can be found at an Herb Shop for 800 Pokémon Dollars. Heal Powder Heals all status ailments and can be found at an Herb Shop for 450 Pokémon Dollars. Revival Herb Restores all the HP of a fainted Pokémon and can be found at an Herb Shop for 2800 Pokémon Dollars. Berries Berries can be found all over the game. Category:Items Category:Medical Items